Ser yo no es tan malo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Una pequeña anécdota que marcó la vida de Kokona Haruka al igual que la de la persona que también más ama de entre todas: Su padre. (Método de eliminación amistoso).


Algunas noches despierto en medio de la penumbra de mi habitación teniendo el mismo sueño espantoso que carcome mi pensar: La muerte de mamá. Han pasado ya varios meses desde que ella partió a otro mundo, es difícil cómo he tenido que madurar a una edad tan temprana, afrontar una vida de oportunidades reducidas únicamente con mi padre.

Desde hace unas semanas acepté convertirme en una "Dama de compañía" para algunos hombres mayores a mi edad, todos hambrientos de sexo con chicas jóvenes como yo. Siento que esto es necesario para ayudar a mi padre a juntar aunque sea pagos insuficientes para esa empresa que lo extorsiona, NOS extorsiona con hacernos cosas tan inhumanas si no cubrimos un 10% del total de impuesto.

La mañana era gris, abrí mis ojos teniendo fuertes dolores en mi cabeza, quedé paralizada viendo a un punto fijo del techo rosa al que puse atención, perdida en pensamientos sobre qué haría ese día. Quité las cobijas blancas que cubrían mi cuerpo, me puse de pie dejando mi corta y para nada ancha cama, tomé unas sandalias rojas como soporte para mis pies y caminé hasta la cocina con jaquecas.

Sabía que mi padre no estaba despierto aún, ¿Por qué lo estaría si se encontraba toda la noche haciendo trabajos denigrantes para traer algo que comer?. Saqué del refrigerador marrón que teníamos en casa unos cuantos pedazos de carne y los partía con mi cuchillo afilado a un estilo curioso: Como si fueran pulpos en miniatura o figuritas de animalitos: Amai Odayaka, la presidenta del Club de Cocina me enseñó algunas recetas sencillas pero deliciosas con las que haría feliz a las personas que la probasen.

Ella... dijo que a pesar de la oscuridad que veía en mí, comentó que podía transmitir amor en mis platillos, el mismo incondicional que le brindé a aquella persona que perdí. Cuando dijo eso me desplomé, en serio, no paré de llorar en su regazo recibiendo un cálido abrazo por parte de esta increíble cocinera de cinco estrellas.

Tras dejar aquel recuerdo de mi vista, proseguí a picar la carne, metí las figuras a un pequeño horno y esperé a que un agradable olor saliera del mismo. Papá estaba sentado en una silla negra con unas cuantas libretas encima de la mesa, haciendo cálculos sobre lo que tenía que pagar a esa empresa "Ronchaku Loans". Le dije que dejara de preocuparse por eso y que mejor empezara a desayunar, a decir verdad, me sentía llena con sólo verle satisfecho, siempre iba al club y preparaba algo para mí o para Taro y las chicas.

Mi papá con una sonrisa apreciaba mi esfuerzo, estaba contenta de verle comer mi creación recién hecha, supongo que saboreó la carne crujiente y caliente que pasaba por su garganta, teniendo su punto fijo en la figura de pulpo de carne que tenía en sus manos, no quería arruinarle su felicidad momentánea si le contaba a qué me dedicaba. Me alisté para ir al instituto, tomé una plancha de cabello para hacer dos largos taladros en mi cabello, mi uniforme era blanco para aquél día y unos materiales didácticos en mi mochila.

Llegué al instituto, estaba completamente mojada, la fuerte lluvia avecinó cuando menos lo esperé, debía haber llevado una sombrilla aquella ocasión. Saki y yo solíamos estar juntas en clases platicando de lo bien que iba el Club de Cocina o comentando asuntos de las personas que nos interesaban en una vida amorosa. Hablábamos... incluso de las cosas horribles que hacíamos para conseguir dinero rápido.

Hace unas horas Ayano Aishi me ayudó con mi uniforme a hacerle costuras, ni mi papá y yo sabíamos modificar ropa por lo que, me pareció genial ver que Yan-Chan se ofreciera a apoyarme con este pequeño problema de comodidad. Últimamente he tenido contacto cercano con ella, a pesar de ser tan callada y solitaria, es bastante curiosa la chica.

Hoy después de llegar al instituto y realizar unas cuantas clases de biología y psicología, tuve que ir a los casilleros en búsqueda de mi almuerzo. Estaba el pasillo solitario, me sentía observada por penetrantes ojos carentes de emoción, la lluvia descendió muy fuerte, al cabo de unos momentos varios estudiantes entraron despavoridos temiendo pescar una enfermedad ¿Por qué temerle a algo tan increíble como la lluvia?.

Abrí esa pequeña puerta gris de mi respectivo casillero, cayó una nota rosa, al leerla no sabía si asustarme o simplemente reírme ¿Abuso doméstico? ¿Qué? Alguien quería mi presencia para hablar sobre eso. Acepté ir a reunirme con esa persona, no me gusta que estén planteando rumores sobre mi vida personal, fue bueno por parte de esta personal al menos... hablarlo directamente conmigo.

Terminé mi almuerzo y fui.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, subí los escalones hasta la azotea y esperé, ¿Sabes algo? Tuve una visión extraña de mí siendo empujada desde la parte más alta para tener una caída hacia mi muerte. Al volver a la realidad ahí estaba Ayano parada a mi lado, viéndome. Me dijo que escuchó conversaciones privadas sobre mis problemas familiares, incluso pensó que mi papá me violó o hacía cosas indebidas.

Hablar es bueno, la verdad necesitaba en ese instante alguien con quien liberar este oscuro secreto, ¿Por qué le tuve tanta confianza? Lo más importante ¿Cómo sabía de que mi padre se ponía borracho debido a las depresiones constantes? No quería preguntar. Después de platicar de mis inconvenientes Yan-chan me prometió que de un día para otro me olvidaría de la deuda y todo lo que me relacionara con obtener dinero por méritos sucios.

Tenía un presentimiento muy raro, me sentía observada en todo momento, un escalofrío invadió mi espalda. Traté de no pensar en esa conversación por unas horas hasta que comenzara la rutina del Club de Cocina. Amai nos explicó los distintos cortes que teníamos a disposición de ciertos cuchillos así como la fuerza a emplear en algunas recetas donde dependiéramos de cortes precisos. Mi mente fue invadida por el escalofrío nuevamente, debido a los nervios perdí el control y en vez de cortar el pescado que tenía en frente, encima de una tabla para picar verdura... mi mano izquierda sangraba, creo que corté una vena de uno de mis dedos.

Odayaka tomó unas vendas y desinfectante de un kit médico que ella llevaba entre sus canastos y procedió a tratar la herida.

—¡Oh cielos! Kokona, debes tener más cuidado. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Hay algo que te molesta? —Preguntó la amable chica castaña vendando la herida, sangraba mucho.

Negué, le dije que todo estaba bien, simplemente un descuido por... pensar cosas tan elocuentes. No me creyó, me cedió el resto del día libre, mejor era descansar y tratar de pensar en mis problemas en un sitio mejor. Acepté, me despedí de las chicas y pedí disculpas por ese error, felices me dijeron que era sólo eso, un error y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Disfruté la caminata a través de las largas calles de la ciudad, miraba el cielo ahora con un color naranja, típico de los atardeceres que más de una persona daría por disfrutar con alguien. Caminé entre las calles con casas pequeñas abundantes, todas separadas por cercas cafés, en algunas abundaba verde pasto mientras que en otras el piso es remplazado por piedra. Habían automóviles que variaban en colores y modelos, de algunos salían familias felices entrando a sus respectivos hogares.

Desearía repetir aquellas ocasiones donde mi padre y madre me llevaban al parque y platicábamos bastante de nuestros sueños y metas o jugábamos en los columpios, derramaba pequeñas lágrimas porque sé que eso nunca pasará y, son momentos que se viven una sola vez.

Llegué a casa a mitad de la noche, el color morado parecía un tono mucho más oscuro gracias a la luz de la luna. Entré, cerré la puerta con llave, mi padre aún no llegaba así que me puse a hacer algunas recetas para cenar juntos, traje algunas bolsas con arroz y verdura picada con carne que dejé en el refrigerador en la mañana de ese día. A veces me quedaba despierta a altas horas de la noche mirando al cielo o leyendo historias de internet, tenía una página que me encantaba: Fanfiction.

Y cociné, esa era mi mejor habilidad, empecé a desarrollar gusto por el teatro, algún día estaré interesada en ingresar al Club de Drama, espero Kizana Sunobu me acepte. No había nada más en la casa con excepción del olor producido desde la estufa gracias a los ingredientes que ponía en un sartén. Cuando terminé de sazonar lo puse todo en un traste y lo dejé dentro del refrigerador. Estaba cansada, me recosté en un sofá negro y dormí. Todo era negro, realmente no pensé en nada, todas esas emociones y sentimientos desaparecieron quedando sólo la oscuridad.

—¡Kokona, despierta! —La voz de mi papá sonó a la lejanía, en cuanto abrí los ojos él me abrazó de tal manera que pude sentir que algo no iba bien, había algo distinto. —La deuda, ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Ya somos libres!

Sus ojos negros lloraban de la emoción, seguía sin comprender sus palabras, era muy confuso. Ayano me mandó un texto que afirmaba que ahora podía estar en paz y ya no tenía por qué hacer cosas denigrantes hacia mi persona por unos cuantos billetes. Solicitó mi presencia en su casa, accedí a ir, era lo menos que podía hacer tras ver a mi papá muy contento, nunca lo noté de esa forma por meses.

Me trasladé tan rápido como pude, ya no llovía, el sol resplandecía alrededor, el hogar de Aishi quedaba muy cerca, unas cuantas cuadras y listo. Me invitó a pasar, tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Nos sentamos en una sala muy cómoda, habían sofás y muebles blancos, el motivo de nuestra presentación era sobre el amor que ella me confesó por Taro, me pidió que no lo apartara de ella ¿Realmente iba a dejar que la chica que salvó a mi familia de una deuda eterna no tuviera su amor verdadero?, acepté con gusto.

Hasta el día de hoy me sigo preguntando qué hizo ella para liberarnos de los pagos excesivos. Ronda por internet un video de una compañera de clase que tuvimos donde ella está atada suplicando por ayuda a la nada, tiene vendas en los ojos y parece estar golpeada, estas bromas de mal gusto no me agradan en lo absoluto.

Papá consiguió un nuevo empleo, uno donde ya no invertía tiempo en turnos nocturnos y el salario era considerable. Y yo..., deseo pedirte que se detengan estos terribles sueños donde muero cada vez que voy a la cama, por favor, quiero ser feliz con mi nuevo novio y mi padre, juntos los tres, quiero que contigo esta historia feliz se repita.


End file.
